L'amour et la haine sont si proches
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: La vengeance... Voilà ce qui anime le cœur d'Akira quand il revenu dans cette ville dont il était prisonnier. Il désirait par dessus tout tuer ce monstre qui avait pris la vie de son ami mais en se retrouvant face à cet homme sans cœur, ses sentiments seront bouleversés... Ne disons-nous pas que la barrière entre l'amour et la haine ne tient qu'à un fil ? ATTENTION LEMON !


** SHIKI X AKIRA**

 **L'amour et la haine sont si proches**

 _ **par Kizuya**_

 _Mon_ _blabla_ : Voici une petite fiction sur mon couple préféré de Togainu no Chi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais surtout ne m'en voulez pas si je n'ai pas totalement respecté le caractère de Shiki et d'Akira qui sont assez compliqué ! Soyez indulgents ;P

 _Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement !_

 **ATTENTION LIMON ! Bonne lecture tout de même !**

Akira entra dans la ville qu'il avait quitté depuis tant de temps. Il n'avait qu'un but en tête, retrouver Shiki et venger celui qu'il avait tué, c'est-à-dire son ami d'enfance, Keisuke. Il s'aventura dans les rues désertes dans lesquelles régnait une odeur de sang qui donna la nausée au jeune homme aux yeux azur. Sentant que ses chaussures se trempèrent, il décida de les observer et vit avec dégoût qu'il marchait dans des marres de sang. Après un haut-de-coeur, il se mît à courir voulant confirmer le plus vite possible ses soupçons.

Arrivé au centre de la ville, il s'arrêta, horrifié devant le paysage que s'offrait à lui. Des cadavres étaient empilés, le sang coulait à flot, inondant les rues voisines, les teintants ainsi de pourpre, une odeur de décomposition masquée par l'odeur plus intense du sang. Akira se demanda qui avait pu commettre faire une chose aussi horrible et malgré son intense dégoût, il s'approcha du tas de corps morts cherchant des yeux, une connaissance. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par la silhouette assise au sommet de la pile de cadavres. Celle-ci semblait l'observer mais avec la distance qui les séparaient c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Alors qu'il allait s'approchait, la silhouette sauta puis atterri silencieusement devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs assez long étaient soulevés par la fine brise qui régnait, ses yeux rouges intenses était rivé sur Akira qui se tenait immobile, paralysé par se regard qu'il haïssait tant.

_ Akira... murmura l'homme. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Le jeune aux cheveux argentés frissonna pendant que l'autre sortit son katana de son fourreau, dévoilant ainsi sa lame tachée de sang. Akira eut un mouvement de recul mais le métal se posa sur son coup, l'immobilisant.

_ Tu veux mourir de ma main ? Demanda la silhouette.

_ Je suis venu te tuer Shiki !

Le nommé retira la lame avant d'éclater de rire, mais son rire était lugubre, sans joie ce qui inquiéta Akira mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux ouvrit les bras avant de murmurait.

_ Je suis le roi de cet endroit ! Alors qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir tuer le roi ?

_ Je vais venger Keisuke !

_ Ah Keisuke ! Ce cher Keisuke ! C'est bien le jeune homme que j'ai coupé en deux ?

_ Exactement ! Tu vas payés pour cela !

_ Désolé mais je ne crois pas non. Je suis le roi et le roi commande or je n'ai pas l'attention de mourir.

Sur ces paroles, Shiki tourna les talons et retourna près du tas de morts pendant que Akira était absorbé par ses pensées. L'épéiste avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première rencontre mais c'était sûrement dû au sang de Nicolas Premier qu'il avait ingéré sans le diluer. Arbitro et ses hommes l'avait même cru condamné. Pourtant, il avait triomphé mais à quel prix ?

Sûrement avait-il perdu la raison ce qui expliquerai ses massacres ainsi que son étrange comportement. Après ce n'était que des rumeurs qui étaient parvenus aux oreilles d'Akira. Il ressentait une sorte de peine à savoir Shiki dans cet état, seul et abandonné du monde. Tandis que ses pensées étaient toujours occupé par le combatant.

_ Shiki!

L'interpellé se retourna, aussi surpris qu'Akira qui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait crié ce nom. L'épéiste le détailla de ses yeux carmins ce qui fit légèrement rougir le jeune aux cheveux d'argent tout en le mettant mal à l'aise. Pourquoi réagissais t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour ce monstre qui avait tué son ami ? Pourquoi avait-il absolument tenu à le revoir ? Était-il... ? Non, c'était impossible ! Shiki était un assassin qui lui avait arraché Keisuke, il devait le haïr ! Et pourtant, il ressentait des choses pour lui, c'était confus certes mais il était certain d'avoir des sentiments pour cet homme, c'était vrai que si on y repensais depuis le début, il a toujours été attiré par cet homme qu'il l'intriguait.

Plongé dans ses confusions intérieures, Akira ne remarqua pas que la source de ses troubles revenait vers lui. Soudain, le contact électrisant d'une main sur sa joue, le sorti de ses pensées indécises. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne se recula pas tandis que ses yeux furent attirés par un regard intensément écarlate. Le brun était si proche de lui que Akira pouvait sentir son souffle s'abattre sur son pâle visage. Sa main se décala jusque dans les cheveux argentés du jeune homme tandis que ses yeux détaillait chaque partie de ce qui s'offrait devant lui.

_ As-tu peur, Akira ?

L'argenté soutenu son regard même si il tremblait légèrement. Non pas qu'il avait peur mais le peu de distance qu'il les séparaient l'excitait et accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Il désirait plus de contact, il voulait le sentir en lui ! Shiki remarqua la lueur de désir qui illuminait son regard ce qui le fit très légèrement sourire. Sans que Akira ne s'y attende, le brun se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les fines lèvres de l'argenté qui sous la pression exercée, les entrouvrit. L'assassin profita de l'occasion pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale avant de l'explorer goulûment. Sa main se mît à tirer sur les cheveux de couleur argent pendant que Akira posa ses mains sur son torse mais sans pour autant le repousser. Entreprenant, Shiki lâcha les cheveux pour venir enlever le blouson ce qui fit réagir Akira, le faisant éloigner ses lèvres de celle de l'assassin sans s'écarter complètement.

_ Pas ici, murmura t-il essoufflé.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Shiki le lâcha avant de se mettre dos à lui tandis que l'autre surpris ne fit pas le moindre geste.

_ Suis-moi, ordonna t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il se mît à avancer, n'accordant aucun regard en arrière pour voir si l'argenté le suivait bien. Il marcha lentement, fièrement, de sa démarche habituellement dangereuse et dominante. Arrivé devant un immeuble délabré, Shiki jeta un coup derrière avant de constater avec étonnement que l'autre le suivait toujours. L'assassin sortit sa lame puis d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, coupa la porte avant de pousser les morceaux de bois avec le pied. Il entra dans le hall tandis que le stress montait à l'intérieur de Akira. Il se sentait nerveux mais il était là de son plein gré alors interdiction d'être inquiet !

Ses sentiments tels que le désir avait balayé l'idée de vengeance, faisant qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: Shiki. Depuis le baiser, il ne désirait que faire l'amour à son partenaire. La confusion avait laisser place à l'amour durant le baiser. Pour le brun, c'était autre chose, il désirait posséder ainsi que soumettre l'homme derrière lui mais il voulait aussi le briser, l'anéantir et le pervertir. Pourquoi pensait-il de cette façon ? Étais-ce la drogue qu'il lui avait fait perdre la tête ? Lui-même n'en savait rien mais peu lui importait.

Une fois, les deux hommes rentraient dans l'immeuble, l'assassin se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les gravir silencieusement, suivit du jeune aux cheveux d'argent. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Shiki enfonça avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'Akira identifia comme une chambre. Le papier peint était sombre et la lumière allumée diffusait un faible éclairage rendant la pièce lugubre. Au milieu trônait un grand lit double qui semblait accueillant. Akira avança lentement du lit sous le regard carmin de son partenaire. Alors que l'argenté se tourna vers lui, celui-ci s'approcha puis le poussa dedans. Son dos entra brusquement en contact avec le matelas pendant que Shiki lui monta dessus. A genoux, les tibias posés de chaque côté du jeune homme, il semblait le dominer.

L'assassin apprécia ce sentiment de puissance pendant que son regard détaillait chaque parcelle du visage de la frêle créature qui se trouvait sous lui. Il fut étonné de ne lire aucune peur dans son regard, seulement du désir et de l'excitation. Il avait une folle envie de l'étrangler ou de le faire souffrir mais retenant ses instincts bestiaux pour paraître calme, il se pencha et embrassa lentement Akira. Celui-ci ferma les yeux tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pendant que leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour jouer ensemble. Les mains baladeuses du jeune assassin se frayèrent un chemin sous le t-shirt rouge de l'argenté, lui caressant et palpant le torse. Celui-ci se mît à trembler sous les caresses du monstre et poussa un gémissement au moment-même où leurs bouches se séparèrent pour qu'ils puisses respirer convenablement. Shiki approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Akira avant de murmurer, essoufflé :

_ Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il descendit ensuite, laissant sur sa mâchoire une traînée de bisous avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il le lécha comme un animal le ferai sur sa proie avant de suçoter goulûment sa peau, ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Akira. Shiki s'écarta ensuite, laissant sur son cou une marque violette puis il arracha littéralement le t-shirt du jeune homme aux yeux azurs qui d'ailleurs ne les avait toujours pas rouverts, profitant encore plus du plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du sombre assassin. Celui-ci s'attaqua à son torse découvert, le léchant, l'embrassant, le caressant. Il posa ensuite sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons et vint le titiller pendant que Akira lâcha un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Il commençais d'ailleurs à se sentir serrer dans son pantalon, sûrement dû à l'excitation. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec son torse, Shiki retira les derniers vêtements qui couvraient l'argenté, faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit couvert que par les maigre lambeaux de t-shirt qu'il lui restait. Ensuite, l'assassin posa sa main sur l'endroit le plus intime d'Akira, le faisant se cabrer d'excitation. Le brun caressa le membre gorgé de sang et de plaisir avant de l'empoigner pour faire des va-et-vient avec. L'argenté attrapa le tissu pour le tenir pendant que des râles de soulagement ainsi que de délices s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte.

Shiki lâcha l'intimité juste avant que celle-ci ne libère sa sécrétion arrachant à Akira un grognement frustré. Le brun, ne résistant plus à ses envies bestiales, libéra son membre gonflé d'excitation puis écarta les cuisses pâles de l'argenté avant de le pénétrer brutalement son rectum encore inviolé. Le membre rencontra douloureusement sa prostate, faisant perler de fines larmes aux coins de ses yeux fermés. Après avoir commencé ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'Akira, Shiki se pencha pour lécher les larmes avant de l'embrasser avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune uke lâcha le tissu pour venir poser ses mains dans les cheveux noirs jais de son amant, tirant légèrement dessus ce qui excita Shiki plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses mouvements devinrent plus brutaux tandis qu'il lâcha les lèvres d'Akira pour se redresser. Après des gémissements et des cris de douleur, l'orgasme faucha le jeune homme aux yeux azurs pendant que Shiki accéléra encore ses pénétrations en laissant s'échapper des râles de contentement. L'orgasme le prit peu de temps après. Il retira de Akira avant d'utiliser ses derniers forces pour se déshabiller. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à côté de son amant qui s'était déjà endormi. Épuisé, il se laissa emporter à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

À son réveil, Akira sentit son corps meurtri ce qui lui rappela les évènements de la veille. Une grande joie s'empara de lui tandis qu'il se redressait difficilement. Une fois assis, il vit Shiki debout en face de lui, habillé avec ses vêtements de cuir alors que lui était toujours nu. Le regard carmin qui était posé sur lui le fit frissonner pendant que une voix menaçante retentit dans la pièce.

_ N'essaye pas de t'enfuir. Tu m'appartiens désormais que tu le veilles ou non.

Akira sourit ce qui étonna l'assassin au plus haut point. Il était pourtant certain que le jeune aux yeux marins aller répliquer ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais il s'était largement trompé. Akira était plus qu'heureux car avec ces paroles, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir resté avec lui, la seule chose qu'il désirait en ce moment.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais aucune intention de partir.

Shiki, malgré ces paroles, resta méfiant et se jura de le surveiller le plus possible pendant que Akira se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il l'embrassa, marquant ainsi leur avenir en commun.

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu !**


End file.
